Halloween III (3D)
Halloween 3D was to be the sequel to Rob Zombie Halloween II, written by Todd Farmer and directed by Patrick Lussier. Although a script was written for the film, it was never produced and the film's current status is unknown and no director, writer, or cast members are known to be attached to the project. As of 2015, the film was reported to have been cancelled due to Dimension losing the rights to the series. As of 2018, the IMDb page of Halloween III has been removed and replaced by the new Halloween film Halloween (2018). Production The Weinstein Company put Halloween 3D into production shortly after the release of Rob Zombie’s Halloween II. Rob Zombie already had stated he would not return for a third film, and The Weinstein Company approached Steve Miner about directing the film in response to his work on the 1982 film Friday the 13th Part III, also in 3D. The Weinstein Company approached Patrick Lussier (who directed the remake of My Bloody Valentine, also a 3D film), who was officially signed on as director with his partner Todd Farmer writing the script. Lussier and Farmer contacted Scout Taylor-Compton about the production of the film and how they would be filming soon despite not even having a script yet, to which Compton declined because she felt they were rushing it and that she would only return if she was impressed by the script. On September 25, 2009, Todd Farmer turned in the first draft of the script. Four days later on September 29, 2009, production was shut down because the Weinsteins ran out of money. Filming was supposed to begin around the time Lussier and Farmer were filming Drive Angry. The production hault would give the Weinsteins a chance to take their time on production and give Lussier and Farmer time to wrap up Drive Angry, with production on Halloween 3D resuming after the completion of Drive Angry. On April 6, 2010, Lussier revealed in an MTV interview that the fate of the film depends on Dimension Films and timing. On June 21, 2011, it was confirmed that Halloween 3D was targeting a release on October 26, 2012, however, with no director or writer attached to the project. On March 7, 2012, the film was dropped from the release schedule as no progress on its production was made. Lussier said, "The script that we wrote I thought was good. We wanted to go back to Carpenter's roots on the original film." In April of 2014, the Weinstein Company announced that they were planning on moving forward with the film. Various outlets are reporting that production of the project has been cancelled (at least for now). Apparently after working on Halloween movies for 20 years, Dimension Films has finally lost the rights to the franchise. Though no official word has come from the producers, the state of the project seems likely dead anyway since the original shoot date was never met and we haven't heard much on the project since. It's also said that co-writer Patrick Melton and co-writer/director Marcus Dunstan left the project some time ago. If all this proves to be true then expect the rights to be shopped around to various other studios. Category:Halloween films Category:Films